


Second Date Lucky

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sugawara doesn't usually go home with someone on the first date, but Kuroo makes it worth his while.





	Second Date Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myn_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1.

Kuroo isn't sure what he expected when he ran into Sugawara at an izakaya, their two groups of friends coincidentally out drinking at neighboring tables. Maybe just to have a laugh at how they'd been at the same university all that time without crossing paths, maybe to hang out a bit and trade high school war stories, regale their combined friends groups with the glorious epic of the Battle at the Trash Heap at Nationals.

"I did SO go to nationals!" Kuroo insists, up on his knees to loom over his classmates in indignation. "Suga-san, tell them!"

"Oh, he did." Sugawara grins up at Kuroo, eyes glittering. "He looked SO good in that cheerleader outfit."

"YOUUUU," Kuroo hollers, descending on Sugawara with tickling fingers to make him shriek and hollering, "TAKE IT BACK TAKE IT BACK" until their friends pull them apart, almost crying laughing.

"Ahh, seriously, Kuroo-san was really cool," Sugawara relents, resting his chin on his hand. "He was a good captain, and took good care of my underclassman during training camp."

"Thank you?" Kuroo blinks, surprised by the candid praise. "You watched over your kouhai pretty well yourself, as I remember."

Sugawara shrugs a shoulder, but he looks pleased, and somehow when the others are standing up, Kuroo finds himself tugging on his coat next to Sugawara outside, Sugawara watching him with obvious intent.

"Does this count as a date, do you think, Kuroo-san?" Sugawara asks.

"Ah, well…" Kuroo ruffles his hair, not sure what Sugawara wants from him, but not opposed at all to his mischievous brown eyes, his cute beauty mark, or his sweet words. "We talked a while and drank together, so yeah. I'd call this a date."

"Good," Sugawara said, sliding his arm through Kuroo's, hooking his elbow. "Because I have a policy of never going home with someone on the first date, but if you buy me a coffee from that vending machine over there, I'd be willing to call this two."

"Sold," Kuroo says. He manages a couple stray 100Y coins from the bottom of his bag, buys Sugawara a can of coffee, and then kisses him in the neon glow of the machine, the can warming both of their hands in between them.

Kuroo brings him home and they end up sneaking up to his room like teenagers coming back in, trying not to wake his mother. He murmurs an apology about his room and his unmade bed, but Sugawara is already dropping down on the mussed sheets, looking pale and relaxed against the dark blue cotton. He looks good there; Kuroo wouldn't mind keeping him there.

"Come on," Sugawara urges, stripping off his smoke-scented shirt, and Kuroo's too when Kuroo gets close enough. Kuroo kisses along Sugawara's jaw, down his throat, making Sugawara hum and stretch out on his back.

His noises are soft and cute as Kuroo rocks against him until they're both hard, and even cuter when Kuroo slides down to suck Sugawara's dick into his mouth. Sugawara's fingers scratch gently through Kuroo's hair while he does it, showing Kuroo what he wants with the light pressure of his fingertips and the impatient rock of his hips.

"Oh," Sugawara says suddenly, as if he's just remembered something, and then pulls Kuroo's head up as he comes in slow pulses, eyes squeezed shut and teeth sinking into his lower lip.

"You're unfairly cute," Kuroo informs him, voice a bit scratchy, and Sugawara laughs almost silently as he opens his eyes just enough that the brown sparkles at Kuroo like he's got a really good secret.

"Pretty cute yourself, captain," Sugawara whispers to him. His fingers are still wound in Kuroo's hair and he gives a firm yank, trying to draw Kuroo up. "Cute enough that I'm about return the favor."

"Nobody calls me captain anymore," Kuroo says, letting Sugawara pull him up to eye level, kiss him firmly enough to steal all the air from his chest, and then push him down onto his back. Sugawara straddles his waist, holding his wrists to the bed and filling his field of vision.

Sugawara smiles so that his eyes crinkle, self-satisfied but still sharp. "Nobody else, maybe. But that's their loss."


End file.
